


What If

by Anonymous



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: All Just a Dream, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short bittersweet songfic about Jez and Darcy's many "What Ifs" based on the song by Coldplay.
Relationships: Darcy Flotsam/Jez Stukeley
Collections: Anonymous





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdD6RMICpfg

**_What if there was no light_   
_Nothing wrong, nothing right_   
_What if there was no time_   
_And no reason or rhyme_   
_What if you should decide_   
_That you don't want me there by your side_   
_That you don't want me there in your life_   
**

When the screams started Darcy could hardly believe her ears, within minutes the deck was covered in a throng of people. Donors were bleeding, dying and bleeding, she could smell the blood, it filled her lungs and made her veins itch. There were vampires in the crowd too, lost in bloodlust, and in the heart of it all, she sensed Jez.

Jez…the name electrified her. It made her veins itch, but in a completely different way to the blood.

The vampires were jumping off the ship now, only to land on the deck of another. How could she not have noticed the ship before? Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out a familiar face, a face which filled her with horror, but the figure was too blurry. But that didn't matter. None of it mattered.

Her eyes focused on Jez again. He saw her and a smile lit up his face, that handsome, familiar face. His eyes sparkled as if he was telling her a secret, something to be shared only between them. He was standing at the edge of the deck now. Had he been standing there before? She couldn't remember. But it didn't matter. He was holding out a hand to her and smiling. She loved his smile.

She took a step forwards.

Somewhere Darcy was aware that something was deeply wrong, but she couldn't place it. She tried to push the unnamed doubt aside but it resisted. In the back of her mind alarm bells were ringing. Something told her to turn round.

The deck was completely empty. That was odd. She was sure there'd been people up here a minute ago. But she shrugged it off and turned back. Jez was still there. Her fiancé. Jez. And he was smiling.

She took another step forward. And another.

Suddenly she was in his arms. And they were flying.

_**What if I got it wrong?  
And no poem or song  
Could put right what I got wrong,  
Or make you feel I belong  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side  
That you don't want me there in your life.** _

They were on the deck of another ship, surrounded by people once again. They were smiling at her, she must have known them but the funny thing was she couldn't name them, not a single one of them. And their faces were blurred, she couldn't see there features at all, but that was strange too, because if she couldn't see them how had she known they were smiling?

"Don't think about it," Jez whispered in her ear. She was still in his arms.

"Don't think about what?" She turned, so she could look up into his eyes. He smiled and placed a light kiss on the crown of her head, "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I don't understand a word what you're saying."

"You don't need to understand. Just live for the moment."

"But-"

"Shhh," he hushed putting a finger to her lips. Instantly she forgot what it was she had meant to say. She doubted it would have mattered anyway, for now, she was content to stay here, warm in his arms.

They stood there for, goodness knows how long. She was so content and so warm….But that was odd, shouldn't his arms be cold? Instantly they were, but it was a pleasant kind of cool, not really cold at all.  
But that didn't stop the nagging feeling that suddenly filled her. Something was wrong here. Something was missing.

_**Oooooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath jump over the side.  
Oooooh, that's right  
How can you know it when you don't even try?  
Oooooh, that's right** _

Eventually, he eased her away. She awoke with a start. But that was odd too, she hadn't been asleep at all.

"What's wrong?" She looked up into his eyes desperately searching for the answer.

"Nothing's wrong, love, nothing at all"

But he was still pushing her away. She let him, trusting him.

Now that she could move more freely she noticed they were standing at the bottom of a mountain. How had they gotten here? The place looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She turned towards Jez again, "Where are we?"

He smiled and told her, but as soon as she heard the words they disappeared so she couldn't quite remember what it was he'd said in the first place, but that didn't seem to be important. So instead of asking him to repeat himself she simply asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You said something was missing, remember?"

She froze. Sensing something was wrong again: the truth was she didn't remember saying that. But it was true wasn't it something _was_ missing.

On instinct, she looked towards the mountain path. There was a girl walking down it, there were people with the girl too, but they were too vague to make out, like ghosts more than anything else. but the girl wasn't. She recognised the girl. "Grace!"

She ran towards her friend and pulled her into a warm hug. Jez was laughing, glad to see the riven friends so happy at being reunited.

"Grace it's so good to see you again!"

"You too, Darcy. You too," she replied warmly. "I missed my best friend way too much these past few weeks. So I decided it was high time I came and joined you and Jez."

Darcy smiled, but the doubts were back again. One thought flickered near the surface of her mind and she realised there was something wrong with the way Grace was acting. Something was wrong…then she realised. "I'm glad you're here, but I'm kind of surprised you'd leave. I mean what about-"

"I'm glad to, Darcy," she interrupted. It was like she hadn't even heard what Darcy said.

"I know you are, but I was just wondering how you felt about leaving-"

"There's someone I want you to meet" Grace interrupted again.

A figure detached itself from the shadowy mass of phantom people still standing by the mountain. He looked like a stereotypical cowboy, complete with neckerchief, boots and hat. As he approached them, he took off his hat and gave a friendly nod. He looked exactly like Grace had described him…handsome with curly brown hair and warm chocolate coloured eyes…and lots of strong tan muscles.

Only again, she found something strange, because she didn't remember Grace telling her what Johnny had looked like. In fact, she was sure Grace hadn't unless it had been after… _After what, exactly?_ But Grace must have, she realised, how else would she know his name? _Unless…_

Her doubts faded when he reached them, his arm snaked instantly around her Grace's waist. And they were both smiling; they looked so happy to be together. She realised instantly that they were in love. And Jez was smiling too as he wrapped his arm around Darcy again. And she found herself smiling too because for just one moment she was filled with such happiness…

_**Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
But that's the risk that you take  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life.  
That you don't want me there by your side.** _

A year must have passed. Or had it been two? Or maybe it had only been a day or an hour? It was so hard to tell. She was still filled with that happy-bliss feeling so maybe it had only been a minute. Not that it mattered, time was irrelevant at this point.

"How do I look?" Grace said giving a dainty twirl in her long white dress.

"Beautiful!" Darcy exclaimed. It was true, Grace looked stunning in the dress Darcy had chosen. Although, truth be told, Darcy thought there was still one more girl who looked slightly more beautiful…

She smiled as she caught sight of her reflection. Darcy too was wearing a white gown. Then she frowned, did vampires even have reflections?

The mirror vanished. Only it didn't really, it was more like there hadn't been a mirror there in the first place. Darcy felt her brown furrow. How odd. And to happen on her wedding day too…

"Don't think about it Darcy. Just live for the moment." Grace said seeing her frown. She remembered someone saying something similar once.

_**Oooooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath jump over the side.  
Oooooh, that's right  
How can you know it when you don't even try?  
Oooooh, that's right** _

They were walking down the isle. Darcy and Grace. Johnny and Jez stood at the very end, still smiling. She loved Jez's smile. It still sent a shiver through her.

When she reached the end Jez once again held her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…more than fine," she answered truthfully. She'd never been so happy before.

He chuckled, "No second thoughts then?"

"Of course not!" She said with a laugh, "What makes you think that?"

"Your crying,"

That too was true. She raised a hand to her face and felt the wet tears there, running down her cheeks.

"Why are you so sad, love?"

"I'm not sad" and she meant it. In fact, the only thing she felt besides joy was confusion and puzzlement because she had no idea why there were tears on her face.

"You look so sad, and it's all my fault."

Now, Darcy really did feel like crying. Because it was Jez who looked sad.

"No, I'm not sad," she said desperately, not bearing to see him so upset. "I've never been happier. This-" She gestured to their surroundings, the beautiful wedding decorations, the ancient church, the fairytale gown, "-it's unbelievable. It's…it's…to good to be real…almost like a dream."

He smiled bitterly. And for the first time, his smile did not thrill her. It hurt her.

"It's like a dream" she repeated again. Then she realised why she was crying.

_**Oooooh, that's right  
Let's take a breath jump over the side  
Oooooh, that's right  
You know that darkness always turns into light  
Oooooh, that's right...** _


End file.
